Somewhat of a Curse
by JoPMumie
Summary: Mr. Darcy doesn't really see Miss Elizabeth at the assembly and the story takes an unusual turn. A very unrealistic one-shot, my first fanfic.


_A small and fast happening one-shot, A LOT UNREAL, just something I thought about while reading other fanfics. Hope you enjoy, any thoughts?_

Mr. Bennet sat behind his desk, holding a portrait in his hand, his thumbs copying the small spiral pattern of its wooden cover. From there, two bright green eyes were looking at him, her mouth was smiling, her hair dishevelled and pointing to all sides and her emerald green dress was framed by her brilliant dark brown curls. Five years have passed since he last saw her, but she was always with him, he knew.

Thomas felt a hand on his broad shoulder and reached with his own to cover it. He didn't shrink back after touching the impossibly cold skin, but rested there until the hand slowly disappeared into thin air. He sighed, straightened, pulled his coat down to not have any ungentlemanly folds in it and put the picture upside down on the table.

Five long years have passed. Years, during which Mr. Thomas Bennet of Longbourn plunged himself into estate management to drown his sorrow. Years, when he didn't tease his wife half as much as he did before, but instead, worked hard to protect their daughters and ensure their happiness and safety. True, this was hard to be done after his death, but he took pains to ensure he wouldn't pass soon, he desired seeing his children happily situated and he was resolved he would make death comply to his wish.

 **The Meryton Assembly**

"Mr. Bingley, Mr. Darcy, allow me to present to you my wife, Mrs. Bennet, and my daughters. Miss Jane Bennet, Miss Mary – "

"Our youngest, Kitty and Lydia, are over there, sirs!" He was interrupted by his wife. While Mr. Bingley seemed quite smitten with Jane, Mr. Darcy only civilly bowed and looked rather uncomfortable. The elder gentleman took pity on him and started a conversation with him on the newest political reformations and some _appropriate gentleman stuff_. They moved a little further from Thomas' family, but not far enough so he couldn't hear Mr. Bingley ask his eldest to Dance.

"Mr. Bennet, forgive me asking, but I thought you mentioned you had five daughters; but you introduced us only to four of them. Is this the fifth daughter, on this portrait? I hope she is not ill."

At first it looked like Mr. Darcy may just be asking to catch Mr. Bennet on some lie, but the young man seemed unusually attentive to their conversation and the men indeed approached to a painting of the Bennet family, which hook at an honourable place in the Meryton assembly room.

"Pray tell, how did you draw that conclusion Mr. Darcy."

"Why, we were told of the five Bennet sisters, which was confirmed by you when you came to call a week past, and introduced we were to four. I never heard of your daughters being married, but if she were so young as not to be yet in society, you wouldn't call Misses there – your _youngest_. Then, perhaps she's travelling, visiting family, or left at home? Furthermore, I can very well see the similarities in all your complections on this tableau, I guess I was just wondering –. Excuse my question Mr. Bennet, I would not want to pry."

"No, I dare say you would not." Claimed the other partner in the conversation thoughtfully. _I wonder whether you are one of the rare attentive and curious type people, I'd say you'd be a welcome guest at my study._ A gentle touch on his arm reminded him of the lack of answer for the two deep blue eyes in front of him.

"Unfortunately, you will not have the privilege to _see_ my second eldest daughter tonight. She is… indisposed."

"Nothing serious, I hope."

"Nothing she will die of, do not worry, Mr. Darcy, but we thank you for the compliment of inquiry."

"I… I was not … trying to make you grateful...? I was just – "

"Curious?" the younger man seemed a little relieved.

"Precisely. That is, I do not want to be pushy or anything."

"Curiosity is a rare trait these days, I cannot blame you for that. Do you read a lot, or is study of conversation your preferable path?"

"I do not find myself expert in recommending myself to strangers."

"And one cannot be introduced in a ballroom?" Thomas chuckled, this was something his Lizzy would say, "and why is that, Mr. Darcy, that one gentleman of the world, such as you, would qualify himself ill for looking for introductions?"

"Perhaps I rather observe a person before talking to him, to not be influenced by pretty words and lies in disguise."

"Do you really? And when _exactly_ does this scrutiny end?"

"People live lifetimes and mere minutes may not be enough to ascertain as to what they are."

"Clever answer, although a little off, Mr. Darcy, but I shall not judge you for it. Do you prefer good books to company then?"

"I do enjoy talking to people, that I know, but I admit to enjoying some other, not so _communicative_ activities… "

 **Longbourn: Some Days Later**

"Some port, Darcy? The game must have tired you. You look a little discomposed." Asked Mr. Bennet, smirking.

"Thank you, but no. I admit, you play very well sir, I was not anticipating your last moves."

"While we are at it, I didn't play very fair against you, I might have had some help, you see."

"I perceived no other person, what do you mean?"

"Where you so engulfed in the game that you actually lost? Uncommon!"

"This strategy I am unfamiliar with, I assure you, I had every intention of winning, yet, you appear to be a very strong opponent, Mr. Bennet, may I hope for another match, or do you discard any players after you've played with them enough?" After several hours in conversation with Mr. Bennet, the younger man seemed to open bit by bit. They enjoyed each other's educated company immensely, though sometimes Mr. Darcy got a very bizarre feeling of not being alone with the teasing and sometimes very dark gentleman.

The young man nearly jumped up, as someone laughing could be heard very near Mr. Bennet's location, but it was a woman's laugh. He started turning around to find the source of the voice and saw nothing. He frowned in confusion.

"No, _we_ do not eat players, Darcy. My daughter and I love passing time at chess and I think she'd like me pass to you the message, that you play very well."

"How come you played both, but I didn't pick up any suspicions?" Asked Darcy, still looking around for the lady.

"See that set behind you, Elizabeth sat there and moved the figures on the other board, the moves I copied after judging them to be in my benefit. So, you see, I was more like a two-headed dragon, and you only a sole cavalier, walking to unknown."

"Unknown indeed, may I seek introductions to your other head?"

"You may seek, but I am not sure you will find them, being so blind as not to see her before… I know, Lizzy, it's hardly fair, but you didn't seem to mind either!" And again, Thomas chuckled, but now it seemed it was directed into thin air.

 **At Netherfield: In the library: While Jane was ill**

"Have you come to _haunt_ me, Miss Bennet? For I shall not act as if I saw you, and continue in my task."

Under at least _normal_ circumstances, Darcy would be at least a little concerned for being alone in a room with a woman, unmarried at that, but Miss Elizabeth became very fast his friend and there was no danger from her, as he could feel her sit on a chair near the fire.

He heard her softly chuckle to herself and smiled at the sound. She then proceeded to open his case, at which his brows furrowed a bit. Darcy knew her father played a little, so she'd know what a violin looks like and he recalled Thomas telling him he never taught his daughters before Miss Elizabeth disappeared. He turned at the first sounds of his instrument being gently pulled from the case.

As it floated in the air, notes started to fill in the room. Amazed and enchanted, the young man stood up to sit on a chair near the player. He soon closed his eyes and only flickering of his fingers to the rhythm signified his being awake. Unbeknownst to him, Elizabeth has closed her eyes too and now opened them to observe the man before her. He was tall, handsome, intelligent and kind, if a little shy. A sole tear escaped her eye as she continued playing.

After what seemed like eternity in heaven the music slowly faded and Darcy's violin rested on the chair where Elizabeth sat previously. How was he going to play on that again after _she_ held it in her invisible hands? He looked around, as if to see her and closed his eyes again. He remembered the portrait at the assembly and at Mr. Bennet's desk and imagined her sitting in front of him. When he spoke, his voice sounded a bit hoarse, even to himself:

"That was beautiful." His response was a fading touch on his arm.

 _ **Five years previously: Longbourn**_

" _You must marry me! Do you think anyone will marry a stupid wench like you? You have no dowry to speak of and a match with me would be most advantageous! I am not some grandfather and I will have you whatever the cost, don't worry_ dear, _you shall soon learn how to warm my bed, and then I will promise I will not kick your family out after your father's death. You have some…_ assets _that will be most pleasurable, you'll see. Come here, I will show you my_ affection _. I said, COME HERE!"_

 _Mr. Bennet finally kicked out the parlour door and jumped at his Cousin Mr. Collins. His wife died recently and he and his son were visiting, Thomas never anticipated him singling out one of his five daughters and locking himself with her to force her to marry. Now, he held the elder man on the floor with every muscle he could find, as he looked up into Elizabeth's frightened eyes._

 _His daughter was barely out. At fifteen years old, he would never have presumed this_ rake _to want to take advantage of her and he was proud when he heard his Lizzy's bold but honest response at Collin's first proposal, before he started shouting at his little girl and Mr. Bennet needed to get in the room and help her._

 _Thomas saw red, but his world stopped upon hearing Collin's next words:_

" _Curse you! Curse you, you little chit. No one will see your body again, no one will hear your voice, no one will be warmed by your touch! You will enchant no one with your_ assets _and you will see how life can be lonely! You will regret not becoming my wife!" After this, the rake started coughing blood and soon Mr. Bennet held only a shell of a person. He died of tuberculosis, the magistrate cleaned Mr. Bennet of guilt._

 _As Thomas looked up, he saw his daughter shaking and staring to fade. This could not be happening. "Fa- Father?" Her voice was getting weaker as she looked at her hands. He jumped up and held her in an embrace. "Lizzy, my sweet Lizzy!" Then, he saw her no more and only felt a cold, life-less form in his arms. His heart froze when then he felt her no more._

Mr. Darcy got up from his seat, his eyes slightly watered at the beautiful music and he put his violin back into its cover. A quarter an hour later he finally recovered and went back to writing letters, this performance imprinted in his brain.

An hour later, someone took a book from the shelves and sat at the same table, putting the book on it. Mr. Darcy watched her turn the pages and they sat there in silence, until she closed the book and silently left, but not without only a small touch of her finger on the gentleman's right hand.

 **Between Meryton and Longbourn**

For some, it might have looked like the gentleman was talking to himself, but indeed he wasn't. Mr. Darcy went for a ride with Bingley a couple days past and met Wickham, now, he was regaling Miss Elizabeth of what has happened between the two of them and what has been done to protect the good people of Meryton. Usually, Darcy wasn't a great conversationalist, but with Elizabeth he felt compelled to talk.

After she left Netherfield Darcy realised he was in a weird sort of love with her. How could a man love an invisible woman, he knew not, but he admired her immensely. She laughed adoringly, they exchanged some arguments by writing and her music filled him with a tornado of emotions. She beat him in chess and so somehow, he felt connected to her.

They reached a forest, softly chuckling to themselves on a joke, when _he_ stepped from the shadow. Darcy froze, instinctively stepping in front of Elizabeth. Wickham raised two pistols and smiled.

"You always ruin me, but no more. NO MORE shall you ruin me, walk in my steps, damage my fun. The ladies wanted it themselves, _Fitz_ , and I feel most obliged, but then you come and I get a beating. But this, this is your end." What stupidity possessed him no one knew not, when Wickham brought back his right hand to point at Darcy with his weapon inches from his own face. Darcy was stunned for a second and then opened his mouth to speak.

At that moment, a loud crash could be heard from further in the forest. Later it was found out an old branch fell of the tree. This sound spooked Wickham up, and he fired. Darcy stared half in horror, half hoping Elizabeth was safe, at the incoming bullet. Suddenly, it was not his body, falling to his knees, but a light green blot formed in front of his eyes and fell to her knees.

Darcy blinked once, twice, and then followed, his hands reaching to the little creature. Her eyes were wide open, her hands on her heart as she whispered:

"You are not hurt, are you?"

Darcy gulped, as he looked into those eyes and heard the voice. He shook his head and tentatively moved her hands from her chest. She only had a small bruise there, where a bullet was aimed for him. As he held her hands he breathed out. "You saved my life, Elizabeth."

Saying it aloud, he finally fully understood who was sitting before him. Elizabeth, Miss Elizabeth Bennet, the invisible cursed woman. She was even more beautiful than he imagined. He closed the little distance between them and she held up a hand to caress his cheek. "I was so scared he was going to hurt you. I couldn't let him hurt you. I – I –."

Darcy looked into her fine eyes, her name on his lips and he kissed her. Right there, on the spot, he kissed her once, twice, and when they final broke up again, he told her how much he loved her. Elizabeth was not so long behind him.

Wickham's pistol, the one he had near his face, had backfired, and he died minutes after witnessing in agony his nemesis' accepted marriage proposal to a most beautiful lady.

 **The Longbourn Study and an Epilogue**

Mr. Bennet's door opened and the young man burst in with a huge smile on his face.

"Mr. Bennet, forgive me for rushing in such manner, but I'd like to ask you for your consent in marrying one of your daughters." Although Thomas had no idea who Mr. Darcy was talking about, he couldn't help but tease the man.

"I dare say Elizabeth will be very happy to accept you, but I don't know how good the idea of an invisible bride is."

His confusion rose as Fitzwilliam Darcy started nodding while grinning madly, although it was impossible for him to marry his Lizzy, as she was cursed and he couldn't possibly mean her.

Then, the gentleman gestured for someone still in the hallway to enter and Mr. Bennet's jaw dropped open. He ran across the room and caught Elizabeth into a fatherly hug, tears streaming from his eyes.

The young couple gained his consent only after retelling them the whole story, their engagement was announced the very day and after they danced nearly the whole Netherfield Ball together, they needed to have back the dances they couldn't enjoy previously, they married a week later. Thomas was somewhat sad to see his favourite daughter away, but he visited the Darcys' often and was happy to see her so much in love.

Indeed, Fitzwilliam and Elizabeth had some disagreements, but they were bonded together so thoroughly, that nothing could separate them. She'd sacrifice herself for him and he loved her before he could even see her or hear her voice.

The lived happily ever after.


End file.
